Guest Infinate Wiki
Category:Browse 06/13/2016: The day it all happened It all started on 06/13/2016. I was playing mad murder after 9th or 10th round a player left after 2 minutes a guest joined. But he wasn't a common guest when I looked at the playerlist instead of a number he had infinite on it. The entire server didn't notice the guest. I when I saw him tapped "/" and then typed "Wow guest infinite xD.". After some 3 or 2 rounds it got boring so I leaved then I joined armored patrol. After 3 minutes the guest followed me then people when saw the guest join were like "OMG!" "Hacker!" "Lmao." "Lol!" "O_O". Then suddenly the chat cleared, No one typed. It started to go weird and scary. After 2 rounds everyone stats got with the infinite symbol. Everyone freaked out. I instantly leaved the game.. Two days later it all got normal. 06/16/2016: Creepy messages and more weird stuff That day I was playing an obby I totally forgot what happened 06/13/2016. At 1:06 P.M (If I didn't fail in brazil it is 13:06, Brazil is my country) I got a message from a weird guy the title of the message was nothing but the message was "tn█D tsrt t█n█fn█ ts██g". There wasn't character it was just blood and no name. I investigated I made forum posts trying to tell people to be careful, I was very worried of what could happen in the future. I told everyone about him. I only had low information about him. Investigating guest infinite was an bad mistake. After one hour. I decided to play a game with the genre of "Town and City". I was concentrated in playing it but one time my game lagged. Then it stopped lagging and the sky got all red, every brick, ball, wedge, everything was really black. With some weird music playing. Everyone's game crashed except my game. Guest infinite joined and said "You're one of my victims..." his entire chat text was red. I suddenly quit the game. I wanted to forgot this terrible experience by playing other games. The next five days were all normal. 06/22/2016: The end I completely forgot everything but. I suddenly teleported to an place again. It had like 140 players or more. Everyone sitted. I was very impressed as no one was standing or anything, everyone was silenced and sitted, I decided to sit too. The guest infinite was infront of them and then said "Your accounts will get deleted from roblox and you will never come back". I was very scared and didn't want my account deleted and not being able to play again. Guest infinite then said a name from a player that was in the server he said "XxCoolGuy987xX come here.". He came and the guest pulled out a sword and killed him after he died. The player turned into an black ragdoll with no face and was never seen again in Roblox. I turned my camera and saw a room with alot of swords. I then jumped and ran into the room I took an sword me and guest infinite had an sword fight, luckily I won. Everyone was happy and said that I saved everyone everywhere. They made ads, forum posts, t-shirts, shirts and even pants! Some believed some didn't. I didn't care for non-believers I was just happy I saved mine and 139 people's account. The End